Into A Whole New World
by fandomqueen51
Summary: What happens when the young justice team is transported into a new world where there mentors don't even know who they are especially if you mentor/dad is batman who doesn't even acknowledge you. This is a robin fic yup have been warned.


**Takebuo Ishimatsu I really loved your story We Meet Again and I was really sad when I found out that** you hadn't updated your story in forever so I wanted to make my story kind of like yours it if you **don't mind.**

 **This fic is more of a robin fic than anything else so please keep this in mind.**

 **I hope everyone enjoys my story !**

 **DISCLAIMER I WISH I COULD OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND JUSTICE LEAGUE BUT SADLY I DON'T**

Batman was annoyed to say the least, all he wanted to do was finish fixing the power generator and go back to Gotham were he can do patrol and be alone at the manor (excluding Alfred of course) in peace. But he couldn't do that when he had an ever so annoying speedster at his side asking when the generator would be back on. Speaking of….

"Hey Bats, Supes wants to when the power is going to back on, I mean it's taking forever!"

"Flash"

" I mean it shouldn't take this-"

"FLASH"

" yes?" Flash asked hesitantly knowing that angering the Dark Knight would not be good for anyone.

" It's done."

"Really?"

" Yes how much more clear can I make it for you," Batman said.

"Then why does it look it's about explode?"

"FLASH GET DOWN"

BOOM! The explosion was so big that the whole watchtower went off kilter.

The only thing that Batman could recognize was the sound of Superman's voice asking what happened. As flash was doing just that Batman noticed that they weren't alone. Five teenagers were standing in defensive positions, as if they were about to fight them. That's when it dawned on Batman they were waiting for their move. To see if they were friend or foe. That's when green lantern decided to make the very stupid choice of barging in with his ring all fired up and ready to go. And that's how it all went to hell.

One of the five teenagers who had a black shirt on with Superman's symbol in red on his shirt who also looked strangely like superman charged forward towards superman himself. Another who had a red and yellow spandex suit with Flash's symbol on went after Flash as well. Two others went after green lantern, the first one had green skin and her outfit resembled like martin manhunter, while the other had African American skin and gills. Wait a second thought batman where's the fifth teen? Then out of nowhere he heard a creepy cackle and the last teen jumped down from the rafters and started fighting batman. This teen wasn't like the others batman could tell, he looked younger judging by his height and he had black hair. His uniform had a canary yellow utility belt with a black cape the outfit itself was red and black and on one side of his upper chest he had R symbol. He also adorned a domino mask. But it wasn't just his uniform that stood out but his fighting style was like no other. He was doing all sorts of gymnastics throughout the small space he had been given. But there was also hesitation when he was fighting batman as if he shouldn't be. That's when batman found a weak spot and a swift punch to the head was landed and he thought the kid was down.

Batman went and helped green lantern who was now fighting the flash wannabe, they both worked together and took the kid down.

" Hey I'll go help superman," said green lantern , the dark knight just nodded and went to go help flash who was fighting the grilled teen, the green skinned girl had been taken down somewhere along the way. But just as Batman was about to help flash he heard…

"STOP! Let my friends go, or I'll put this thing into orbit towards San Frisco", said the teen who batman thought he had taken down.

"please kid like your going to be Abe to hack into our systems and do that and you were the ones who attacked us first," said green lantern

"huh so no one has tried the batcomputer either BW?"

Batman was slightly angry at this, that this kid could not only hack into the league's system and the batcomputer but that he also made a threatened them

"alright we'll stop , just don't do anything," said superman because he had realized the exchange between the teen and Batman.

"didn't think this through did you kid," said green lantern

By this time all of the teens had gathered together, waiting tensely for what was going to happen next.

The kid sighed in relief when he saw the flash boy wake up and say," argh why does my head hurt so much?"

"kf your awake good," then he passed out. The flash boy and the rest of the gathered teens all hurried around him to see what had happened. When the flash boy tried to pick up his friend he was shocked to see blood coating his fingers. Batman immediately came over picked the kid up and started to take him to the infirmary but the kid tried to stop him. Then superman said," relax he's just taking him the infirmary." The kid let batman go while batman sad," I want these kids interrogated." Before he left.

As the door closed there was this tense silenced them superman said to GL,"go get the rest of the founding members of the league." GL left without a word.

The room was put into another weird silence till flash being flash said ," who are you and why do you look so much like us and why did you attack us and did you get here?"

The Flash boy looked confused and said," well we thought it was obvious were are your partners and you are our mentors, and how we got here is a ling story."


End file.
